Different methods and devices are known, based on the HIFU technology for treating a pathology.
The document WO 2009/103721 notably describes a device for treating an eye pathology including a probe consisting of a ring and of means for generating ultrasound.
The ring has a proximal portion intended to be in contact with an eye of a patient, and a distal portion intended to receive the means for generating ultrasound.
The means for generating ultrasound have a concave profile. More specifically, the means for generating ultrasound comprise six transducers in the form of a cylinder segment positioned on a cylindrical crown of axis A-A′. The means for generating ultrasound also comprise an electric cable intended to be connected to an electric power supply source for allowing supply of energy of the transducers.
The principle for using such a device is the following. Once the probe has been set into place on the organ to be treated, the electric power supply is activated. The transducers begin to vibrate and generate ultrasound which is focused on a target area, inducing its rise in temperature, notably causing coagulation of the tissues heated at this target area.
At each treatment, a used probe may be replaced with a new probe.
Now, the performances of the probes may vary from one probe to another, notably because of the mechanical plays during the assembling of the transducers and/or of the manufacturing tolerances (variations of the surface roughness or of the thickness of each transducer, etc.).
Thus, the temperature attained in the target area may vary between two successive probes (and even between two transducers of a same probe).
This why it is necessary to calibrate each transducer of a probe for determining the energy to applied to it according to the desired temperature in the target area to be treated.
This desired temperature may vary depending on the type of treatment which one wishes to carry out. For example, for each treatment of an organ, it may be preferable to induce a low increase in the temperature during a significant time so as to cause a “slow coagulation” of the target area; while for other treatments, a significant increase in the temperature during a short time will be preferred so as to cause a “fast coagulation” of the target area.
This desired temperature may also vary according to the target area or to the organ to be treated. For example, the desired temperature will be different in the case of a treatment of the ciliary body relatively to the treatment of liver cancer cells.
It is therefore necessary:                on the one hand to define calibration parameters of the probes according to the targeted application, and        on the other hand, to calibrate each transducer of a probe before its use.        
An object of the present invention is to propose a solution for adjusting supply parameters of a probe for treating a pathology based on the HIFU technique.